


时间与大地——致我的朋友们

by xanthus_asaka



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:41:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25284061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xanthus_asaka/pseuds/xanthus_asaka
Summary: co-writer: Christina Sun
Relationships: England/Spain (Hetalia), France & Prussia & Spain (Hetalia), France (Hetalia)/Jeanne d'Arc | Joan of Arc, Germany & Prussia (Hetalia)
Kudos: 3





	时间与大地——致我的朋友们

**Author's Note:**

> 被洞穿的旗帜在前行  
> 如同你的胸膛  
> 在伤痕累累的时间与大地上。”  
> 巴勃罗·聂鲁达

一  
基尔伯特先生的一篇日记  
1947年2月25日，今天的天气是阴沉的。联合国的大会决定了，取消普鲁士建制。  
我基尔伯特，在这片土地中生活了也近一个花甲。我于德意志第二帝国开始记事，当昔年奥地利的德意志地区主导权转入我们的手中之时，我是这段历史的见证者；当威廉皇帝在凡尔赛宫的镜厅加冕时，德意志从此走上了穷兵黩武的不归的道路，我也是亲历者。人是历史上的匆匆过客，但是我将逝去，而君永恒。现在，我于黑发之日目睹了德意志第二帝国的诞生，又在暮年送走了永远的普鲁士。从今天起，从此世界上再无普鲁士。我深爱这片土地，我热爱勃兰登堡的大街小巷；我亲吻过巴伐利亚的湖光山色，流连于萨克森的深林幽水，在黑森的落日余晖中踏上回家的路。这一切都已经过去。  
人如果还能思考，就不算是迟钝。即使是今天起我不再能自称为普鲁士的基尔伯特先生，我也能回忆起一段横亘数十年的友谊，那段岁月中，我以普鲁士人的身份存在，以一种挚友的身份存在。虽然我已步入暮年，与自己的弟弟远隔一道柏林墙，我对那些往事依然历历在目。  
那应该是近40年前的事了，我在西班牙留学。在那里，我结识了西班牙人安东尼奥·费尔南德斯·卡里埃多，英国人亚瑟·柯克兰，法国人弗朗索瓦·波弗诺瓦。我们是一个班的同学，同样地对那片奔放的土地有着一种与生俱来的热爱。安东自不必说，惊奇的是，在我们毕业之后，亚瑟选择留在了那里。他说，他早已和这片土地深深不可分割。这片土地上的一切，像吉他发出一种沉醉的吸引力。但我觉得，那时的西班牙，站在世纪之交没有做出果断的选择，以至于土地上横流着危机。它依旧保持着昔年帝国的荣光，可是这大国的尊严，早已不是前进的武器，而是沉重的负荷。它的土地，流着血；它的人民，流着泪。  
我一向不喜欢法国人（弗朗索瓦除外），他们的波旁王朝在赢得了西班牙王位继承战争胜利之后就丢掉了所有的骨气。他们的软弱，甚至改变了一向不屈的西班牙人。我依然记得留学的那几年，尽管阿方索十三世是一个宽容的国王，但绝对不是一个可以改变国运的国王。所以他的懦弱懦弱，任凭自己的王国动乱不堪。作为普通学生，或许世纪之交的九八白银一代滋养了我们的学术学习，可他们不能弥合这风雨飘摇的山河。我总是觉得，西班牙人不喜欢那些生活奢靡，作风混乱的波旁统治者。他们深深怀念着伊莎贝拉女王和斐迪南国王，怀念他们辛勤编织的日不落时代；甚至有不少人怀念哈布斯堡王朝，至少德意志民族人懂得一个国家的尊严。年年岁岁，马德里还是马德里；岁岁年年，属于西班牙的帝国，早已经日薄西山。  
当时的我，无法判断这个国家的未来。祖国德意志又在征兵。我也不知道，征兵的目的。真正知道，已经是战败的时候了。我曾无数次地想，是否应该返回普鲁士，我是否应该像亚瑟一样留在西班牙。不管我今日如何去思考，我终究是踏上了归国的道路，离开了站在世纪岔路口选错了方向的西班牙。  
友情不会因此改变，我们还是有着书信往来。这些信件，我一直留着。我能从文字中，读到安东的力量，更能读到亚瑟的义无反顾。一念之差，我成为了西班牙艰难的四十年的局外人，而非真正的参与者。但也许旁观者更加清醒，即使是年老之时也可以客观地回忆。  
已经到1947年了。我们打输了两次世界大战，亡了两次帝国。然而流泪的西班牙依然坚挺。不知道弗朗哥的独裁何时能在西班牙结束，更不知道何时能见到我亲爱的弟弟阿西。可能在我入土之后的某一天，柏林墙会倒塌；德意志会在地图上，保持它完整的土地。到时候，历史会记得今天，1947年2月25日，普鲁士建制撤销日。  
每个国家都在自己的土地上讲述自己的传奇，也许数十年中，安东和亚瑟给我的信件是西班牙的传奇。2月了，窗外飘起了雪，我点燃这壁炉，再一次拿起了这些信件……

二  
德意志帝国，普鲁士，勃兰登堡，G.贝什米特收  
Mi querida Gilbert [我亲爱的基尔伯特] ：  
我估摸着，你离开西班牙已经近半年，是时候给你写信了。走之前你说，你要去回国打仗。果真，你走后不久，西班牙就被战火燃遍了。不管德意志的皇帝怎么说，我的朋友，我想你们是不正义的一方。但我相信你的为人，基尔，我知道你不会残害无辜者，或许我的消息打听错了。现在的西班牙太不值得信赖了。阿方索国王一会儿说要支持法国，一会儿又说这对西班牙没有好处，不如就袖手旁观。战争一开始国王举棋不定，街上的人就更是以讹传讹了。说实在的，连我也不知道应该做什么好了。  
不过几天前，阿方索国王宣布，西班牙将严守中立，以人道主义姿态，在王宫中接受战俘和伤员，人们在今天可以自由地传递信件和包裹。他还呼吁各交战国停火一日，救治伤员。我比较惊讶，阿方索居然扮演起了救世主的角色。他一向是个温和之人，但也一向没有呼吁他人的勇气，要知道，他和他的父辈一样，一向对周围强国言听计从。这从1898年就开始了。①  
我之所以对现在的国家有些怨念，完全是出于对这片土地的深爱。我记得，1898年，我还是一个被父母抱在怀里的孩子。有一天，我看到我的母亲默默地在流泪，嘴里喃喃地说：西班牙死了。我毕竟是一个孩童，听不懂她在说什么。我对母亲问，国家怎么会死呢？她没有回答我。当我开始上学之后，我知道了那一天是和美国海战的战败日，我们因此失去了古巴。可是这为什么会说死呢？  
每天我的父亲会来接我回家，他总是紧紧拽着我，快速穿过街道。有的时候，楼房里时不时地传来枪声和人们的哭泣声。可我还太小，不懂那是什么。孩童的眼里，也能看到子弹击中的建筑物，被砸碎的玻璃和烧焦的树木。有一天，我家住进了一个记者，他叫卡帕，一个很漂亮的大姐姐卡罗约也搬了进来。卡帕和卡罗约总是在清晨就带上相机，穿着灰色系的衣服就出门，很晚才回来。他们的脸上不是沾着灰尘就是身上擦着鲜血。仅仅一天的时间，他们的大衣就已经被划破，必修要修补了。他们从来不给我看相机里的东西，说是小孩子不应该看。可是我曾经偷偷溜进过他们洗照片的暗室，上面有街道上横躺着的死人尸体，绝望地抱着亲人的妇女，被洗劫一空的修道院，还有老妪绝望的泪水，更有尘土飞扬的战壕。我把这一切的景象收在眼里，却因为年幼不知其中的残酷。  
有一天，只有卡帕一个人回来了。我问他，卡罗约姐姐在哪里；他说，姐姐不会再回来了。第二天，有人在我家门口栏上了铁丝网，很快就有很近的射击的声音传来，紧接着是打砸的声音。我再也不用去上学了。我一直待在家里自学直到读大学。  
也就是当我上大学之后，我知道了那些骚乱的根源。母亲口中的西班牙已死，是一个国家难以阻挡的衰微的潮流。我童年听到的枪炮声，是混乱不堪的暴动的社会的缩影。那个年头，贫穷使母亲与野狗抢食，残暴使修女被强迫做母亲，军队，不是在外作战，而是在国内制造那惨白的恐怖。卡帕在我因为动乱被迫休学后教我读书，他其实是一位战地记者。用自己的生命，记录最残酷的战争瞬间。而卡罗约姐姐，死于一次意外的战地地雷爆炸，在被炸死之前，她正赶去拍摄一位垂死的士兵。我的西班牙，在流泪，在流血。   
之所以回忆这些，是因为前一阵子着实比我的记忆中的更可怕，那已经不是简单的暴动，而是赤裸裸的战争。轰炸机每天从西班牙的大街小巷飞过，它们炸塌了塞戈维亚的罗马输水道，熏黑了格拉纳达纯白的阿尔汉布拉宫，击碎了托雷多要塞石筑的金黄色城墙。我们在枪林弹雨中生存，外国人来抢夺我们的面包、土地，国民之间抢夺孩子的未来。大学也几乎不办了，所有马德里的学生只在一所马德里寄宿学校读书，我也在那里做助教，认识了主讲文学的马查多教授。即便是这样，上课时还是警报声不绝于耳。你知道我前一阵子迷上了安东尼·高迪的设计，可我在也去不了巴塞罗那了。  
之前亚瑟在我的劝说之下回了英国，他不应该卷入这场战争的。但愿他可以安分地待在利物浦（你知道他有多爱西班牙）。眼下是短暂的和平，上帝保佑，这封信件得以发出。在战场，我请求你只保卫自己的国家，绝不侵入其它国家（如果战争的源头真的如传闻所言）。可能中立持续不了多久，就会以为各方的利益而崩溃，前途还未可知。听说整个欧洲其它国家还在战斗，但愿他们的领袖也可以像阿方索国王一样硬气一回。  
另附：路德维希还小，千万别告诉他战争的事，少一个人流泪太重要了。  
随信附上一首马查多教授②的新诗《水车》  
黄昏正在降临  
多尘而哀愁。  
水在吟唱  
它的民间歌谣——  
用慢慢转的水轮  
和一个个戽斗。  
骡子已在做梦  
这疲弱的老牲口……  
伴着水声里的  
阴沉的节奏。  
黄昏正在降临  
多尘而哀愁。  
我不知哪个诗人  
曾把柔和的和声  
与如梦的水流  
联结这永恒的  
转轮之苦味  
和蒙住双眼的  
疲弱的老牲口！……  
但我知道一个  
崇高的诗人，  
一颗心在暗影  
和知识中成熟。  
安东尼奥·费尔南德斯·卡里埃多  
1915年3月17日  
在马德里发来问候

三  
魏玛共和国，勃兰登堡，基尔伯特·贝什米特收

基尔伯特：  
见字如晤。不知道你最近过得怎样，希望社会的动荡和贫穷没有影响到你的工作和你弟弟的学业，也希望你视作亲人的那些小鸟一切平安。我相信因为通胀引起的拮据不会使你困扰很久。  
我仍然逗留在西班牙，如你所见，虽然并不与安东尼奥·费尔南德斯居住在同一座城市。他目前在安达卢西亚地区，和他从前的同事一起做一些文化方面的工作。  
这次“短途旅行”已经远比我所计划的长久了太多，但我并不后悔。我能感受到一个自由的西班牙正在我持有着护照和居住证明的这块土地上苏醒，并开始随着冬天的到来渐渐地学会如何去活动她的手和脚。要我说，你最能理解我；因为你了解那种看着你挚爱的一个政体从体制内部产生活力所带来的兴奋感，我清楚地记得同样的事情曾使彼时年少的你怎样地陷入狂热。不，她也许不如你的国家那么强大，但是同样，甚至更加自由。在“自由”这个单词上，我指的是某些特殊的方面，比如人的思想。你明白我说的意思。  
八月的最后一周我回到了利物浦——来回一共花费了不到一个月的时间——总算赶在新学期开始之前通过了那个我自己都快要忘记了的双学位毕业考试。这样一来我就再也不会收到任何来自利物浦大学的信件了，除非他们突发奇想邀请我回去执教什么的。说实话，走出人生所能经历的最后一所校园给人的感觉相当不好；不过既然已经在一个冬天从来不下雨的国度里认识了真正的社会，我其实也不再需要大学做自己的避难所了。  
我只是有一点点怀念和你们一起上学的日子。  
然后，总而言之，你绝对猜不到我在利物浦发现了什么——我发现这里繁华以及贫穷的景象都和我旅居马德里时所见到的一模一样，只是码头③更多一些。而西班牙的首都现在已经赶上了欧洲其他城市的脚步，汽车奔驰在街道上，证券交易所里人头攒动；年轻的姑娘穿着露出大腿的衣裙在街上走路，而且会坐在街边的咖啡馆里，用小巧的打字机飞快地敲打出公文复制件来。我原以为从西班牙回到英国感觉会像是从乡间回到了城市，没想到仅这一次，事实竟然比我的预判乐观得多，或者说，更有甚者。  
在马德里，你随时都可以看到街角昏暗的小酒吧里，衣着整齐的来客在偷偷交换着意见；“学生公寓”的房客们几乎每天都会创造出一种全新的、刊登有新闻和现代主义画作的杂志；当然，如果你走在穷人聚居的街区里，也会因为突然听见一声叫喊反应不及，而被人泼上一身铁锈或是污水。这一切，一个不完美的光彩刺目的世界，才是我们目前正在讨论的那种变革发生所需要的景象。  
我不知道你会不会觉得惊讶，因为我得承认在拿马德里和我那天空总是压得很低的故乡进行比较时，我的心完全偏向了前者。  
我去到过巴黎，基尔伯特，但我不喜欢它刺鼻的吐息。有些人把这种气味称作艺术，可就我所见，那只是道路上最难行走的一条岔道。难以捉摸，更难以前进。  
马德里则不同，和所有其他旅程的目的地都不同。马德里的美丽还只能在高压下发展，但腐朽的规则和仍然栖息于少数人心里的保守观念有时反而适当地限制了人们的行为，形成一种微妙而易碎的和平局面。安东尼奥写信给我（我想他肯定把同样的信件抄录成三份寄给了你、弗朗西斯·波诺伏瓦和我），说他参加了在塞维利亚进行的纪念贡戈拉的活动，并寄给我一本尚未正式出版的诗集。如果你收到了他的信，那么你一定会意识到在西班牙，一束崭新的光芒已经降临了。那就是我心目中的艺术。  
他字迹潦草的来信就和我在卡斯蒂利亚的平原上度过的整整一年一样，看似是面向旧有事物的顶礼膜拜，而实际上，自由和智慧的酒液已经开始发酵，并且跟随着瓜达维基河绿色的河水，南下汇入西班牙的领海。  
（话虽如此，没有人感觉不到分裂的前兆，我只希望斗争能在黑夜来临之前结束。）  
向你以及路德维希致意。请代我向他问好。  
你们的，  
亚瑟·柯克兰  
1927年10月12日  
马德里 萨拉曼卡

四  
纳粹德国，勃兰登堡州，G.贝什米特先生收  
基尔伯特：  
很久没有收到你的来信了。你还好吗？听闻你的国家里人们支持的党派发生了一些变化，局势仍然疑云重重，希望这没有影响到你的工作和生活。最近内战局势变化很快，也许你的来信遗失在了战火之中——我应该给你发一封电报的。但问题是，现在我所处的十公里之内已经找不到任何民用的通信工具了。  
今天是五月的第一天，我坐在曼萨雷斯河岸边的水泥工事里，用吃饭的时间来给你写信。你也许想象不到，我现在变成了一个彻头彻尾的军人；说西班牙语的口音会让你猜测我来自卡斯蒂利亚的哪座城市，拿枪的姿势像拿钢笔一样熟练，就算直接看到伤者的残肢，也能眼皮都不跳动一下地向他问好。这一年来我身上发生的变化比起过去九年在马德里的生活有过之而无不及，而我写信的风格却始终如一，和我年轻时无异，也许你我都应该对此感到庆幸。  
战争不是塑造一个人人格的最好方法，基尔伯特。但它的作用大得残酷。在共和国首都的城墙下我结识了说着各种语言的士兵，英国人，俄国人，中国人和美国人——甚至还有几位普鲁士裔的年轻人。他们在守护马德里的过程中都被改变了。我简直感觉自己正在观看一场由理想主义进军现实幻想的残酷演出，虽说对于谋略者的哲学而言，“表演”这个词我用的太过分了一些。  
我更情愿把这个过程称之为故事，或者说，历史。  
大约一周之前，我被安东尼奥拉着参加了前线一个简易的慰问仪式。在那里我远远地见到了多洛雷斯·伊巴露丽④，一个智利人和米格尔·埃尔南德斯⑤陪同着她，我能看到她那双明亮的巴斯克人的眼睛从人们肩头闪过。没想到她在我面前停了下来，因为她知道我是第五纵队的成员，于是我的手也与她温暖修长的柔荑相握。这是我人生中头一次面对一个国家元首式的人物（而且还是一个褐色皮肤的美人），那感觉多少有些尴尬；我是说，还好她并不真的认识我。但她随即竟然和安东尼奥攀谈了起来，于是这荣耀的一刻在我身上又不得不多延续了一分钟左右。  
就是在这时我结识了索尔达多，一个蓝眼睛的士兵——当时他就站在我的身边，和其他人一样，目光带点艳羡地看着我们。我与他交谈了一会儿。这个身材高大的年轻人来自加利西亚的同业公会，战争开始之前是一个铁匠。随后我了解到他和我驻守在同一块阵地，只是营队有别，很少遇见而已。  
他很热情，脸上总是带着微笑，那时我已经很少看见这样愉快的脸庞了。  
于是后来，在对岸敌人的炮击渐渐趋于稀疏的时候，他便走过来同我说话，或者与我一起坐在角落里，就在用磨断了的铅笔在书本的背面作画的安东尼奥旁边。弗朗西斯现在也和我们待在一起，他的伤还没好，有大把大把的闲暇时间和其他人谈天说地。  
索尔达多从未走进过面对贫困的孩子们开放的五年制教会学校之外的任何教育场所，却对我们获取更高层次知识的方式相当好奇，因此他乐意分出一些时间，和我们这些前任教师兼前前任大学生呆在一起。我和他谈到了英格兰、我所学的专业和西班牙语的语法，他并不能完全理解，但听得很安静。我问他是否会对在战场上逝去的那些灵魂感到恐惧，他摇摇头说，我感到愧疚。——这样的想法，基尔，我只在博尔赫斯⑥的书中和你的论文里见到过。  
但这个二十岁出头的男孩和你我不一样，即使厌恶战争，他仍然渴望着胜利。他告诉我五月一日是工人们的节日，是几十年前他们赢得生活的战争的日子，这一天我们一定会迎来一场久违的胜利。那大概是四月的某一天吧，我不记得日期了，只能想起那时不断有毛色灰败的鸟儿从头顶飞过，斜冲入弗朗西斯·弗朗科⑦的天空。简陋的军事营地里有很多人在开怀大笑，那声音简直让人头疼。我并未在意他的话，作为一位绅士的子女，说实在的，我不是很能理解他们对于劳动节的热情；因此我没有回答他。  
当时我不知道的是，因为傲慢，我竟然错过了他对我说的最后一句话。  
四月二十七日，河对岸手执长枪的家伙们精心策划了一次进攻，这一次，来自威斯特法伦省⑧的工艺精良的重武器和飞机也参与了战斗。不用我说，你也经历过二十年前的那次劫难，你知道接下来发生了什么。西班牙共和国几乎没有空军——我并不愿意抨击任何人或者国家，基尔伯特，请你不要误会为我在攻击你的爱国热情，但我认为他们的做法太过于残忍了。城市里的平民也出现了死伤，没有任何人可以保护这座城市。能守护马德里的已经只有她自己、一堵看不见的城墙和历史留下的荣光。  
我所能做的一切，也只是把这里的景况草草地记录下来。在信纸上。  
又及：  
你知道我其实并不是（用帮我寄信的弗朗西斯的说法）十分地想念你，我也并非悲恸欲绝；所以你用不着浪费笔墨来安慰我或者说些鼓励的话什么的。祝你的前程常有堤喀⑨的宠幸伴随。  
亚瑟·柯克兰  
1937年5月1日  
马德里郊区

五  
民主德国，科特布斯专区，基尔伯特·贝什米特  
我亲爱的基尔伯特：  
时间的流逝速度是如此之快，以至于我给你写上一封信时还是一个需要受到跟踪和监视的中年人，而收到你的来信时，我却已经开始被人称为老人啦。因此也请你原谅我竟忘记了回复你的信件，这个时代发展得太迅速，不只是我，似乎邮局和信件也有些被人遗忘了。  
正如我年轻时无数次担忧的那样，我们都已经老去了，基尔伯特。若是在我们诞生的那个年代，像我们这样的人，大概也可以被唤作“老爷”了。  
我现在和亚瑟毗邻而居，从我的窗台上可以俯视到他倚在木制窗棂上写诗的身影。（说真的，时间改变了很多东西，但它可真没改变咱们这位老伙计的脾气。连我都惊讶于他还像以前那样骄傲而易怒。）我们时常需要互相搀扶着登上楼梯——我简直说不清楚这和跟他当一辈子的死对头哪个更糟一点。我不知道苏维埃政府是如何给你们安排工作的，但现在在马德里，比我年纪更老的人都得每天卖力地工作，才能勉强养家糊口。我们都没有什么亲友，几位朋友算是我唯一的依靠了。包括你，还有和少数几个年轻人的信件联络。  
弗朗西斯也一样。尽管他仍然英俊如昔，甚至能使许多上了年纪的女人心动；但多次辗转后终于回到巴黎，他却再也不愿意用那种O LÁ LÁ式的巴黎口音说话了。他的父母、兄弟姐妹，还有其他丧生在战争中的亲人，多数被埋葬在拉雪兹神父公墓。我猜他一定常常独自一个人在墓园子里徘徊，看着坟头新长出的青草，悼念那些未曾再次谋面就已经天人永隔的身影。他的恋人——一个金色头发的奥尔良女孩，跟随他一起参加了第五纵队——在回到法国后也意外地被杀害了，据说她死前还在准备着自己的婚纱。自由法国运动结束之后，我就失去了他的联络，根据他最后打给我的一个电话（那是在将近两年以前！），我才知道你也已经很久没有得到他的消息了。  
现在的西班牙通讯闭塞，文化传播也都被尽数限制，只要“伟大领袖”一声令下，就连足球赛的比分都可以随意改写。但就是在这种小说般的灰色情境中，联合国将要撤销普鲁士建制的流言也在首都迅速地传播开来。我不知道你是用何种态度去看待这件事的，基尔，我的老朋友，我希望你不要悲伤。这个国家曾经辉煌过，曾经品尝过崛起的滋味和人民无怨无悔的爱戴，它已经得到了一个国度所能享有的一切。西班牙也一样，她早已死去了。但是她的孩子们仍然奋斗在这里；总有一天，她的精神会重新苏醒在阿拉贡多彩的岩石和安达卢西亚干旱的泥土中。这一切正如我已经故去的朋友，费特列戈·加西亚⑩所说，“在有些地方，人们一辈子都生活在两栋楼房的缝隙之中；人死了，百叶窗就合上。但在有些地方，人死了，百叶窗就打开。”  
在这个当儿，如果传言是真的话，也请让我最后一次用你最喜欢的名字称呼你一次吧，来自普鲁士的贝什米特先生。  
今天是我的生日，你愿意祝我一声生日快乐吗？如果时间可以量化的话，今天应该是我收到的唯一一份礼物。基尔，普鲁士人，这一天，它什么也不是，仅仅是一个瞬间的无限延长。但是正像历史上所有其他微不足道的瞬间一样，谁能说此时我们正在经历的这一刻不是一个真正的奇迹呢？  
希望下次见面，如果有机会的话，我们能在一个彻底和平的时代见面，届时欧洲各国之间的交通往来将畅通无阻，我们能够用着同一种货币、说着同一种语言来到同一个地方，你也可以再次见到你的兄弟和其他亲人。听说了路德维希和爱丽丝·瓦尔加斯结婚的消息令我十分开心，爱丽切也是我的朋友，我相信他们应该能过得不错。对新人的兄长送上迟来的祝福，希望你们早日恢复联系，我会帮你尽力打听他们的电话号码或者地址；也替住在我楼下的某个家伙送上他不好意思说出来的想念和问候。  
爱你的，  
安东尼奥·费尔南德斯·卡里埃多  
1947年2月12日  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
注释 ：  
①西班牙于1898年美西海战战败，开始了长达五十年的社会动荡。西班牙于1914年卷入第一次世界大战，不到一年国王宣布中立，不久又因列强压迫再次卷入战事。  
②安东尼奥.马查多，西班牙“九八白银一代”著名诗人。诗歌多通过人、土地和祖国来表达对西班牙究竟何去何从的思考。  
③我知道马德里是内陆城市。这是在开玩笑。  
④多洛雷斯·伊巴露丽，西班牙共产党领袖，时任西共总书记。  
⑤米哈尔·埃尔南德斯，西班牙诗人。  
⑥博尔赫斯有一首诗叫《愧对一切死亡》。  
⑦弗郎西斯科·弗朗哥将军，西班牙内战中叛军一方的领袖，后成为西班牙长期的独裁者。  
⑧现在的北莱茵-威斯特法伦州的一部分，当时是德国工业生产中心之一，这里是在讽刺纳粹对于长枪党的援助。  
⑨希腊神话中的幸运女神。  
⑩西班牙诗人，即洛尔迦。该句与原句相比做了改动。


End file.
